deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Longsword 202 ERASER
The Longsword 202 ERASER (Extreme RAnge SnipEr Rifle), also called SS - AP5 (Sniper System - Anti Personnel 5 rounds) is a weapon in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background The Longsword 202 ERASER is a modern semi-automatic sniper rifle developed by Steiner Bisley. Characteristics The weapon has a 3-round magazine by default, which is inserted into a loading port on the left-hand side behind a hinged cover. The rifle uses Synergie long range match grade ammunition; the same ammunition is also used in the Longsword Whisperhead SERSR. The rifle may not be oriented vertically in the inventory because of its large size (8x2). Enemies using sniper rifles typically have laser sights mounted on them, however, these weapons will not count as equipped with the laser sight mod if the player picks them up. Combat Statistics * Damage / Round: 7 (upgradable to 10) * Rate of Fire: 2 (upgradable to 5) * Magazine: 3 rounds (upgradable to ?) Upgrades This weapon cannot be silenced. The weapon can mount a laser sight and always comes equipped with a scope. Warning: If a laser sight is fitted to this weapon, the scope will no longer be accurate. With no laser sight, the crosshairs reflect where the bullet will land. As soon as a laser sight is attached, the crosshairs will reflect a position 3-4 inches above where the bullet will actually land. However, since the laser sight does not show in the scope, the weapons is far less accurate when scoped. This seems to be because the laser is used to trace the bullet's path instead of the barrel, and the laser on the sniper rifle is mounted below the barrel. Locations *One is located in a vent behind a closed grating on the roof of the abandoned gas station in Detroit, where the arms dealer Grayson is found. **The roof can be accessed via the window of a nearby apartment building. The apartment is itself accessible via a ladder behind a billboard; entry requires either a difficult hack or a keycode hidden in the bushes in front of Sarif Industries. The code is 8982. A series of objects can be used to drop down safely; without the Icarus Landing Module, dropping straight to the roof will result in serious injury. **Another option is stacking barrels - three are required - to get on a large refuse container behind the station and onto the roof. With augmented legs, no barrels are required, and the player can simply jump onto the container and from there to the roof. Behind the scenes *The side loading magazine system is also used by the Lambert Carbine in Battlefield 2142. *This sniper rifle appears to be based on a sniper version of the Seburo assaut rifle used in Ghost in the Shell. *The trigger and pistol grip share resemblances with the Zenith pistol, also manufactured by Steiner Bisley. Gallery SSAP52.png|Early version of the Longsword 202 ERASER, with a different barrel and a boxy muzzle brake SSAP53.png|Player-view of the same early Longsword 202 ERASER DX3 SS-AP5 sight.jpg|The Longsword 202 ERASER telescopic sight, note the rangefinder DX3 SS-AP5 reloading2.jpeg|Reloading the Longsword 202 ERASER DX3 Longsword 202 'EraseR' info.jpg|Case studies of the Longsword 202 ERASER Sniperrifle-inventoryicons.png|Sniper rifle inventory icons Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Human Revolution